Rewriting the Present with the Past
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: When Jaden's energy is completely sapped an ancient Princess revives and things take a more deadlier turn than anyone ever expected. Things that happen in the present are made clear in the light of the past and relationships and roles that were long buried come to the surface.


Rewriting the Present with the Past

Chapter 1: Princess Judai emerges

Jaden jumped up in bed, he had the same dream again. A younger version of him trapped into pleasuring huge, sweaty, Egyptian men. Every night it was the same, and for some time now he was getting the feeling that it was just the tip of the iceberg. Getting up quietly so he would wake up Hassleberry, he exited the dorm and went for a walk. Getting to the cliff side, Neos appeared by his side.

"You are troubled, what is wrong my friend?" Jaden looked up at his Elemental Hero.

"It is the same nightmare over and over without rest. I just don't understand what it means."

"We Neo-Spacians have been watching over you for thousands of years. What you are seeing is just the start of one of your many journeys over the years. Once the time is right, you will find out just who you are." Neos said to him. Jaden smiled as the sun came up.

"Thanks, Neos, that makes me feel a little better, I just can't wait till it moves onto the next part." The alien nodded and then disappeared. Jaden yawned and walked to the school.

"Jaden! There you are!" Syrus cried out as him and Hassleberry came running up to the brunette.

"Hey Sy, what's up?" He asked after a yawn.

"Are you okay Sarge?"

"Yeah, just haven't been sleeping well." Syrus started to rant but he was distracted as Jesse came into the classroom. He felt so drawn to Jesse, but he couldn't understand why. Maybe it had something to do with his past life like the dreams did. All he could do was hope that something would start making sense. Suddenly his vision started to blur as he laid his sight on Chazz. Instead of his black clothing, he was in an Egyptian skirt in black with various black and silver jewelry and bands. Shaking his head, his vision cleared up and Chazz was back in his normal gear. "Odd." Jaden mumbled before he sat down. After classes Jaden was challenged to a duel and with the bio band that just had sucked out his energy he was in no form but accepted anyway. Half way through the battle Jaden collapsed after taking damage to his life points.

"Jaden!" Chazz was even yelling for him. Suddenly Jaden was engulfed with a blinding golden light. Chancellor Sheppard gasped as he looked on from his office window.

"It can't be! Princess Judai has awakened!" When the glowing faded Jaden was dressed differently. He know wore an Egyptian skirt in white, golden bangles around his ankles, a shining and glittering spiral band around his forearm in the shape of Slifer the Skydragon. On his head was a golden tiara with a golden eye. His hair had even changed, two long light brunette tails at the base of his head that trailed down his back and down to his ankles and was held with golden bands at the top. Getting up he brushed off the skirt.

"My, my, I never thought I would be awakened so far from what I know." Jaden said as he looked around. The Avian on the field turned and gasped, before kneeling with a hand over his heart.

"Princess Judai, it is wonderful to see you again." Jaden smiled and giggled.

"And I you, Avian. It has been such a long time, everything looks so different."

"Jaden are you okay?" Alexis asked him.

"Jaden? Is that my name in these times? I am known as Princess Judai, Princess of Egypt and Guardian of Slifer the Skydragon. I am also called the Angel of the Dawn, protector of everyone while the Great Ra shines in the sky." Judai smiled at everyone.

"Okay, he is completely off his rocker." Chazz face palmed but his Ojama brothers floated over to Princess Judai.

"Do you remember us Princess?" Judai smiled and clapped.

"Of course I remember you Ojama Brothers, you were Prince Manjoume's first shadow creatures. He was so proud of himself." Judai chuckled as the brothers hugged his face.

"Yay! His highness remembers us!"

"Wait, you three actually believe him?!" Chazz yelled at the small floating spirits."

"Well, yeah boss, we can tell that this is the real Princess Judai. Will you be staying around Princess?" Judai's face sadden, and he shook his head.

"No, you do remember, my powers only last as long as Ra is in the sky. That's why I had my brothers to help me. You do remember them right?"

"Of course, Princess Edo and Prince Jun. How could we forget?" The yellow Ojama brother exclaimed. Judai looked at the setting sun.

"My time runs short, but now that I have awakened, Jaden will have my memories, he will know everything I gathered in my short nineteen summers." The sun set but Judai remained the same. Judai looked down, and he gasped. "It can't be, I am not supposed to remain awake…could it be because my brother has not awakened to take care of the night?"

"Uh, hello, we're dueling here!" Judai turned to his opponent.

"Oh, is this like a shadow game? Well then I should be able to keep up just fine. This however," He looked down at the bio band at his wrist, "must go, I will not have a leech on my skin." He gripped the bio band and snapped it off his wrist. Then he turned to the kid across from him and looked at his hand. "Now I do believe it is my turn." Judai studied his cards before drawing and setting his plan into motion. It was two short turns later that his opponent lost.

"What a wonderful display, Princess Judai." Chancellor Sheppard praised as he approached him.

"Samejima?"

"No, I am not the person you know, just a reincarnation of him." Judai sighed.

"I suppose not then. I just wonder how I am going to stay awake all night and protect everyone." Sheppard smiled.

"Well I do know stories are a good way, and I know you have a good one. After all, no one really knows what happened during that time. Will you honor us with the tale?" Judai nodded and smiled. "Very well then all students to the auditorium." Everyone grumbled and headed inside. "I took the liberty of having your bench restored and kept here, just in case you should ever return your highness." Sheppard led the ancient royal inside and into the auditorium. In the middle of the auditorium was a golden thrown with red padding and gold and red pillows. Rubies and diamonds were imbedded into the thrown-like bench. Judai gasped and ran down to it.

"It truly is the same, the gems and gold is even real, it wasn't replaced. I'm so happy!" Judai laid out on the bench, leaning on the one arm and draped his other down the back, his bare feet almost hanging off the other end of the couch where the other arm was missing. "Ah, still as comfortable, now the tale I am about to tell, it is of my past, and of many others. So listen well as I tell the tale of Ancient Egypt." He smiled and everyone got comfortable and Sheppard sat with the other teachers.


End file.
